


I Still Love Him

by LadyJ_Booknerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJ_Booknerd/pseuds/LadyJ_Booknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a while back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Can't Have Him

Levi x Reader

“He was the only one for me, we faced many challenges through the years.” she sobbed quietly. “He was the one who made everything better even through bad times he would make me smile. He had a heart a very warm heart, he didn't show it much but I understood him.” her breath was picking up as she sobbed more. “I loved him with all my heart, with all the strength, with all my body and soul, now he's gone he slipped from my grasp.” she sat in an alley way all alone.

“He's so close but so far away.” she spoke to herself.

She wanted him back, all to herself but she knew that was impossible. He left her for another women and now she suffered from it. He left her with nothing but her clothes and some things she owned for herself, she was kicked out from her own home. Thrown out like a dog.

She was left empty handed with a broken heart feeling betrayed. No matter how much she tried to forget him she couldn't, she loved him even when he broke her but there was nothing she could do to erase him from her memory and body. His kisses made her feel as if she were in heaven.

“I still love him.”

She didn't understand why he chose another women over her. What did she do? Why would he do that? Did she do something wrong? She cared for him, she took care of him whenever he was sick or exhausted or when he just couldn't anymore. Why would he change her? Did she not give him enough? She was just a girl that loved him, she didn't have much to give him but her heart and soul.

Slowly she understood why he might of left her. The women he was with was beautiful, she had the most beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful skin, beautiful figure, and she was a rich women that could give him everything. As well as children. Her smile made everyone smile, she could light up a whole city. No wonder he left her for her!

Now that he is married to that women she is going to give him beautiful children


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh....

Hurt 

(F/N) stopped walking and hid by a bush. She didn't expect to see in town. The love of her life was with the woman who took him away. 

Her heart was burning in pain, she couldn't look at them any longer, it was too much. She walked through another path, she didn't need to bump into them. Her heart was sinking deep down. She was suppose to be his, they were suppose to be happy, they were suppose to marry, they were suppose to have a happy family, not everyone gets a happy ending. 

The only two things that can stop her from going insane was a walk or killing titans. The walk was the only thing available. 

She stopped by a shop, such a happy couple were sitting by a table, they were smiling, the love could be felt from around them. How much that hurts her to watch but her eyes didn't want to look away. 

How was she suppose to face Levi in the expedition not that far from this date when she couldn't even face the memories they had together. 

She couldn't love anyone else but him, he broke her, destroyed her, shredded her heart, he stomped on it. The love she felt before wasn't there it was cold, lonely, and deserted. The heart that once used to be warm with happiness and smiles was now gone. She could only feel hate, anger, confusion, and sadness. She was becoming a monster, a hopeless monster without mercy or regret of anything. Her heart was dead it couldn't take any of her unhappiness it shut down, her spirits were knocked down and all that was surrounding her was death and darkness and she didn't care. 

She needed to move on just like he did. The depression had to stop, she needs to be strong, she has to keep going until she dies. She was sorry for blaming him for everything, she needed to stop blaming him and his wife, she couldn't keep on blaming them she was the cause of everything. 

Her mother was right, man are bastards that take everything away without a care, they were the ones that destroyed things but a woman has to be strong for her own sake and build up and buy what they destroyed. 

There was one thing she wasn't going to do that her mother did. Kill her self. She didn't think that low of herself, she wasn't going to make that mistake. 

Yes, she was hurt but she wasn't going to let him get to her.... she was too proud of herself for all her hard work she wasn't going to ruin in for herself. The man that used her wasn't going to get what he wanted, she was going to destroy him and it is going to be fun.


	3. Earned It

Can't Have Him

Levi x Reader

 

Mature content

 

 

(F/N) walked around the corridor in-patiently, she need to talk to the commander about personal things and he wasn't available at the moment. All she could do is wait for him to be finished with important business.

As she paced around her body was heating up with anger and frustration, if she wanted the plan to work she needed to hurry up. Levi needed to be destroyed, she needed to see him cry and beg but first she needed the help of the Commander. The plan was plain evil.

The commanders door open and (F/N) came face to face with Levi's wife, (F/N) glared at her, how she wished she was dead.

"You!" she snarled. "Can't get away from my husband, just look at you such unladylike. No wonder he left you."

F/N eye twitched. " So sorry for being around your husband, he seems to still have feelings for me. His eyes just tell me that he wants to push up against the wall and fuck me." you smirked at her.

She flushed in anger. "Filthy trash." she stomped away.

Erwin chuckled and propped himself on the door frame, he watched her go. "Seems she left angry."

F/N gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You seemed overly friendly with her consider she's Levi's wife."

He sighed and let you in his office. "She wants to surprise Levi for his birthday."

F/N scrunched up her nose. "Bad idea," she sat down on a chair. "He's going to hate it."

Erwin closed the door shut and sat behind his desk. "What do you need?"

 

\--- Change of P.O.V.---

 

You propped your elbows on the desk and looked at the blonde. You need to trick him into the skim without him knowing.

"Erwin, I need Eren on my squad."

He looked at you in shock, he straighten his back. "No." he said. "If these is because of Levi. No."

I knew it, I knew he couldn't agree. You stood from he chair and walked over to him, if he won't give it by asking and pleading maybe he will if I pleasure him.

Your hands slide down his chest making their way to his pants, he stopped them from going any further. Freeing them you massaged his shoulder.

 

Erwin's breath was getting heavier, his blood was boiling up and he couldn't control himself. All the years he has known F/N he has been in love with her but Levi got her first and broke her heart in the end. Now was his chance to show her what he has been holding back for so long.

He stood up from his desk and looked at the women standing behind him, he didn't give a damn about Levi anymore all he cared for was her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, she gasped in surprise, he looked down at her examining her up close.

 

You bit your lip in surprise, this wasn't how you planned them. The tabled were turned. Erwin looked at you with such lust in all honesty it was turning you on badly. He looked at you and you looked at him, maybe it wasn't a bad idea to do this.

You pulled him down and kissed him. His lips were soft and sweet like candy. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his on your waist. Things were getting heated, he slammed you against the wall, his lips left your mouth down your jawline and down your neck. He bit your collarbone driving you insane. Both of you are breathing hard and wild.

You started to strip him off his clothes while he did the same to you, you pushed him against the wall and kissed his neck down his chest to his stomach, stopping at his pants. A bulge formed on his pants as you pulled his pants down, his erection turned you on. You took his cock in your mouth in a teasing manner, he was big. Licking the tip of it made him moan, he grabbed your hair pushing him deeper in you that you nearly gagged, you sucked him hard. Growls came out deep inside his throat, he gripped your hair. He was a mess. His eyes closed, mouth open and panting, he came in your mouth and he let out a moan that set you on fire between your legs.

You pulled away from him, he looked down at you and smirked. He pulled you up and laid you on his desk. He kissed your thigh and pulled it up to his shoulder, he bit the inside and started to get close to your sex. Your breath hitched up and the temperature went up.

"Erwin." you gasped when he stuck his finger in you. Arching your back caused his finger to go in deeper which made you moan in satisfaction. "Please, Ah!"

He went up to your face. "Yes!"

"Fuck me."

And he did just that, he fucked you. He pushed himself in you, his length satisfied you a lot. He moved in a fast pace causing you to moan and beg for more.

"Mhm, Erwin... oooh, fuck.... mhm... more... aaahh..... I;m close."

He closed his eyes as he fucked you, these is what he was waiting for. You moaning his name instead of Levi's. It felt great. He opened his eyes and looked at the current state of yours. Spread on his desk, begging and moaning just for him.

 

 

Just outside Erwin's office Levi was angry. His blood boiled, he couldn't believe that she was having sex with Erwin. Her moans echoed, he hated to hear her scream Erwin's name and not her's. He left angry, he's going to kill them both. He was hurt, he was sure she wouldn't go with another man. SHE WAS HIS... Goddammit and know one can have her. If he can have her no one can and he was going to make it possible.

 

 

Erwin got dressed as well as you.

"I'll put Eren in your squad I expect you to do a good job."

You smiled in victory and kissed him. "Thank you." you left in a hurry.

Erwin watched you go and smiled, he sure had one hell of a night.

 

As you walked down the corridor a smile was on your face that it glowed. It wasn't because Erwin agreed it's because of the sex, he was amazing and wonderful. He seemed to hold back, maybe you can be happy with him but you needed to confirm that it wasn't just a one thing.

 

Levi was watching, he couldn't let this slide that he caugt up to you and turned you around to face him. He was pissed off.

You gasped in surprise and glared at the person. "What!"

"Don't what me you Brat!" he yelled. "Stop fucking with Erwin."

You pushed him away and laughed. It pissed him off. "Don't tell me what to do." you balled your fist up. "You're the one who left me heartbroken and alone. You got up and left and now you want me to not be happy," a tear went down your face. "You left me remember. You said I wasn't good enough and that I couldn't give you what you wanted and now you're telling what to do." you choked. "Fuck you Levi." you turned around and left.


End file.
